


Sleep On The Couch

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [50]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Lovers' Quarrel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: sunlight-mihir asked: 25 for sinestro/bruce? “My nightmares are usually about losing you.”





	Sleep On The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/175744249576/25-for-sinestrobruce-or-if-ur-not-comfortable

“My nightmares are usually about losing you.”

“Spare me your dramatics, Thaal,” Bruce throws the cowl and cape over on the chair in front of his massive computer. “The way the mission was going, nobody was going to die, until you started to show off. I’m not about to fall for that,”

“Bruce,”

“Don’t fucking ‘Bruce’ me like I’m one of your minions,”

“They’re not my minions,” Sinestro fires back.

Bruce sighs. That wasn’t a reference he meant to make. “Your machismo cost us one Javelin and damages we have yet to put a figure on. Usually, I’m not bothered about the number of zeroes I have to spend on a mission gone wrong, but it only went wrong because of your ego. Hal might be dumb at times but he sure as hell knows what he’s doing. Unlike you,”

“I’m not some rookie you need to lecture,” Sinestro frowns, walking over to where Bruce was undressing. He was one of the best members of the Green Lantern Corps.

“Well, I see yellow and not green, so if you’re not going to set aside your bullshit with Hal, don’t bother coming to bed,” Bruce sets aside the belt and pulled on a pair of trackpants. “I’m not going to put up with this childish nonsense when lives are stake. Boyfriend or no,”

Sinestro sighs as he watches Bruce climb up the stairs to the grandfather clock. Dealing with Bruce is difficult. But he guesses he’s difficult to deal with too. “Fine, okay. I’m sorry.”

“Good.” Bruce says without stopping to turn to him. “Sleep on the couch.”

The corps leader groans.

 

 


End file.
